Shota
by Rawr-zombie
Summary: My old LXLight, but revised and updated. This story picks up where "God's eye" leaves off.


"L?" a small voice said as L's door was pushed ajar, revealing a frightened Light, ⌠L, are you there? I'm scared.

"Yes, Light, I'm here. What is it that you need?" L asked, a bit of concern in his voice. Suddenly there was a crack of thunder, as lighting flashed through the room, Light let out a small shriek and ran towards L's bedside. "Light, are you okay?" L asked, becoming more concerned. "Are you afraid of thunder storms?"

"Y-yes. C-can I sleep with you tonight, I'm scared!" Light asked a tinge of fear in his voice.

"Of course you may, Light." L said, scooting over in his bed to make room for his young apprentice, "here, lay down." Light silently crawled into the bed next to L; who indecently was eating some lovely blueberry cheesecake; Light crawled into the full size bed, being sure to ignore the space and snuggle up to L's sitting figure. "Would you like a slice of cake?" he asked, he wanted Light to move, even thought he was the only one that knew what they had done before Light was reincarnated, he still couldn't help but feel a slight sexual arousal form Light's small, warm figure next to his own.

"What flavor is it?" Light inquired, he wasn't one for cake, but some were good.

"Blueberry cheesecake, would you still like to try it?" He asked, holding the fork to Light, a piece of cake delicately balancing on the tip. Light then took the fork in his mouth and retrieved the piece of cake, a look of shock upon L's face. He stared in amazement as Light's brilliant mind formulated whether he enjoyed the cake or not.

"Mm, that's yummy!" Light declared, reaching for the fork. Another clap of thunder rang out, sending Light hiding beneath the comforter.

"Oh, light, you don't have to be afraid, it's just sound." L said, "Here, eat some cake." He said trying to ease the trembling figure besides him.

"Will you feed it to me?" Light asked peeking from his hiding spot, "I don't want to let the storm know where I am." L let out a chuckle, even thought young Light was a genius, he still held childish fears.

"That's silly, Light. The storm isn't alive, and it's dying down, besides-"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT WANT'S YOU TO THINK! It's dying down because it hasn't found me yet!" Light exclaimed, cutting L off.

"Alright, calm down. Eat some cake." He said, spooning a piece into Light's mouth. He chewed it gratefully. "You know, you really need to over come your fear of thunder storms." Light looked up and nodded his head, silently agreeing.

"Is Ryuk a Shinigami?" Light blurted out, and L gasped. Where did Light hear that from? He was too young to involve himself in his past, past.

"Sigh. Yes, he is."

"He said I was one too, before I came here. Is that true? He said you'd know, and then he gave a creepy laugh." L blushed, he couldn't help it, and he hoped that was the only thing Ryuk had told his young Light.

"Yes. You were reincarnated and now you're here."

"Oh, was my name Light then, too?"

"Yes, you were Japanese, so we called you Raito-kun."

"Cool, I like that. Will you add a Kun to my name?"

"Sure."

"Um, L… What is sex?"

"What!?" L cried blushing furiously, remembering their encounter, damn Ryuk, he'd kill him!

"Yeah, Ryuk said we had sex, but he wouldn't tell me what it was. So, I wanted to know what it was. That's all."

"Well. Sex is, um, something you do when you're in love. Goodness, Light. Ryuk should NOT have told you that, I really don't think this is something I can tell you. Light, it's a very touchy subject."

"That's okay. I just want to know."

Oh, Light. Dear little Light, I can't tell you, you'd hate me. You probably won't even understand it, L thought. "I really don't think I should tell you."

"Please, L?" Light pouted.

"Alright. Sex is, well. It happens when two people love each other, they can be both men, both women, or a man and a woman. It's something you shouldn't do until you've been with that person for a very long time. It's almost like a token of affection. But sex itself is when two people, or more join together. There are certain parts on a person's body, that goes somewhere, or has something go there. Say it's a man and woman relationship, the man has a part that goes into the woman, and the woman has a part that the man goes into."

"You mean like a cave?" Light asked, he was so naive sometimes.

"Kind of. It's only a certain part, it's under your belt, and that's where a woman's part is too. So sex it where their parts meet.

Ewe, we did that? Was I a girl?

No, you were a boy then, too.

Well, what do they call it when to men do that?

"Homosexual"

"No, I mean, is it called sex, or do they call it something else?"

"Well, it's called many things, but um, anal."

"Anal? Like, giggle butt?"

"Yes Light, butt."

"SO YOU PUT SOMETHING IN MY BUTT!?"

"SHHH! Don't say that so loud! But yes, not now, but back then. Well, you wanted me to. Crap, I shouldn't have said that!"

"Why? Does it feel good?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess."

"Can you do it again?"

"WHAT!? Light, that's something you do when you're older!"

"But we did it before!"

"Yes, but you were 26!"

"So? I still want to! Because I love you, and you've said you loved me before, too!"

"Not that kind of love. Like a parent!"

"But I don't love you like a mommy and daddy. I love you like, well, I don't know what to call it." That was it for Light, he had no idea what to do, but he knew that people in love kissed, he'd seen it in movies, where they open their mouths and touched their tongues together, or something like that. He pounced on his elder and pushed his lips onto L's, closing his eyes like they did in the movies. L was breathless, it was so weird! It was wrong, and he liked it, and almost gave into the kiss, but he pushed Light's small frame away, feeling his face heat up.

"Why'd you push me away? You seemed to like it." He hinted the blush on L's face.

"Light, you're much too young!"

"I don't care L; please do what you did to me before."

"I'm not going to argue with you."

"Well, I am. Please, L?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"If I liked it before, I should like it now."

"But you weren't so small."

"I don't care, L. Please, I want to experience this with you, I have no problem with it. Please."

"*huff* Fine," L said, pushing Light onto his back, "but, you have to take all of your clothes off."

Light agreed, and started to unbutton his pajama top. L suddenly became frightened, he was hoping that Light would back down after telling him he needed to be naked, but there was young Light, a mere 10 years old, stripping beneath him. Then the fact of his age caught up with him, if they were caught, or if Light told anyone, anyone at all, L would be convicted as a pedophile. Suddenly he was bitch slapped back to reality.

"Aren't you supposed to take your clothes off too?" an innocent Light inquired. His hands at his side, pants unzipped and pulled down slightly, there was no hair in that particular area, why should there be, he was 10?

"Oh, um, yeah," He said, tugging his shirt off and pulling his pants down. He sat there before removing his boxers, looking down at Light, his little Light; and he felt a pang of guilt because of the situation, and what he was about to do. He shook it off, and pulled down his boxers, kicking them off. Light looked down and saw L's manhood.

"Um, is that what you have to put in me?"

"Yeah, do you want to stop?"

"No." But Light was quivering, he was nervous, definitely. This would hurt Light, he knew it would, but Light said he wanted it, and wouldn't give up. I guess L was okay with it, but he didn't have any lubrication. 'Wait.' He thought. 'I might have some from the other night. Yes, that would have to do.' He then retrieved the bottle from his night stand, hoping Light wouldn't ask where he had gotten it. Now looking down to see Light's pants still on, slowly he tugged them off, leaving Light blushing furiously. L held out the bottle of lubrication and squeezed some onto his fingers.

Light let out a gasp. "What's that for?" He asked.

"Well, Light. I have to stretch you out before I can get inside of you."

"Oh?" Light said, looking confused.

L then grabbed Light's legs and held them in the air, placing his slippery digits at Light's entrance. He squeezed one in and Light yelped, compressing himself on L's finger.

"OW!"

"Light, you have to relax, or it will hurt, that is why I'm stretching you. So please, try to loosen your body." L said as his young apprentice nodded and relaxed his muscles. L slowly slid another finger into Light, waiting for him to respond and loosen more. After getting the response he wanted, he slid the last finger in and started scissoring, making Light mumble a few incoherent words and writhe under L.

"Put it in now." Light panted, strange sensations pulsing and ripping through his body, leaving him a gasping mess.

"Alright, one moment," L said, pulling his fingers out, hearing Light disapprovingly moan. He took the bottle of lubrication and squeezed the contents onto himself, coating his now aching erection. He grasped Light's skinny legs, barely reaching them to his shoulders. Looking down at Light, he held his face still. Slowly he entered the boy, receiving a gasp and a moan from his young love.

"Ah, L," Light panted, grabbing hold of L's hands and letting his face fall to the side. Just to have L seize his face once more while he penetrated the boy. "OH! Uuuuhhh." Light moaned, as L felt little Light's face heat up. It felt really good. Slowly L pumped in and out of Light, each time making the boy mumble incoherent words and gasp. Light couldn't think, he could barley breath, but it felt so good.

"It's not in all the way is it?" Light mumbled.

"No, it's not."

"Put it in all the way." Light huffed as he detective complied, pushing himself all the way in, much farther than he should be; receiving a pant and shriek from Light, as he writhed in his young body under L. "Oh, L. So good," he panted, grabbing on to his lover's shoulders, supporting his back. "Harder, L." he mumbled into the raven's ear, to witch he complied. Pumping in and out, hard and fast, causing Light to lose himself to the unforgiving pleasure. "I think, I think I'm going to come!" Light panted, over and over, his member starting to pulse.

"Oh, uh, me too," L panted as Light cried for more, suddenly, light came, showering himself and L with hot sticky fluid. A few more pumps later, L shouted his young lovers name and came, receiving a cry of ecstasy from Light. He felt to the side, hitting the mattress hard.

"Did it hurt?" He asked numbly.

"Eh? No, it felt really good." Light panted, sitting up to retrieve his clothes, ⌠I can still sleep here tonight, right? He started to dress when L answered him.

"Of course," He himself dressed, and they both fell asleep, exhausted from the previous event. The L realized, he forgot to tell Light that he would be in pain in the morning shit.


End file.
